Metal powders can be used for advanced metallurgical processes, such as near net shape powder pressing, and additive manufacturing, including laser metal deposition (LMD), direct metal laser sintering (DMLS), selective laser sintering (SLS), and selective laser melting (SLM). The end products find applications in a wide variety of industries, including aerospace, medical, and electronics. Other applications include the production of wire bar stock for rolling into medical alloys (e.g., superconducting wires for MRI machines), sputtering targets in electronics manufacturing for thin film metal deposition in displays, use in semiconductors and data storage devices, superalloy production, intermetallic powders for the manufacture of jet engine components, and photovoltaic cells. Metal powders can also be pressed into dense objects using conventional pressing techniques.
Preferably, metal powders are highly pure and have consistent flow properties. However, processes for achieving metal powders having such characteristics require further development. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods of making pure metal powders that have adequate flow properties such that the powders can be used for advanced manufacturing applications.